The purpose of this prospective study is to determine whether meticulous control of diabetes during pregnancy, beginning prior to conception or in the first trimester, to levels approximating the normal glycemic state will decrease the risk of maternal complications, spontaneous early fetal losses, perinatal morbidity and mortality, and congenital malformations.